1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to material handling. More specifically, the invention relates to a semi-automated or automated handling apparatus for separating and transporting packets holding a metallic-based oxygen absorber.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to material handling apparatuses. More specifically, the invention relates to handling packets that are metallic-based oxygen absorbers.
Oxygen absorbers are used in a number of applications to remove oxygen from closed spaces. In one application, oxygen absorbers are used in meat packaging applications to suppress degradation of the meat due to oxygen exposure. By removing essentially all oxygen from the package containing raw meat, the meat's freshness can be maintained for longer periods of time. Accordingly, meat can be shipped from processing plants to remote destinations without fear of spoiling during transit.
In applications in some processing plants, line workers manually place oxygen absorbing packets or sachets, such as those having iron powder and an electrolyte, in a package containing meat. The oxygen absorbing packets usually come in a hermetically sealed package, and thus do not begin absorbing oxygen until removed from that sealed package. The packets usually number between about 15 and about 25 per hermetically sealed package and that number of packets are usually used sufficiently quickly that is not necessary to take any additional precautions to ensure continued efficacy of the packets after packaging. That is, the packets generally have enough oxygen absorbing capacity that remaining in the ambient air for a limited time will not significantly affect the shelf life of the meat or other product with which the packet is ultimately placed.
However, if there are interruptions in the packaging process such that the packets are allowed to remain in the ambient air for an extended period of time, the oxygen absorber's efficacy can be greatly reduced. In these instances, and because there is generally no way to tell how much absorbing power is left in most oxygen absorbers, the oxygen absorber should be discarded. However, experience has shown that the line workers generally will use the oxygen absorbers anyway. When very little oxygen absorbing capability is left in the absorber, and it is introduced into a package of meat, that meat can oxidize prematurely and therefore turn brown before being presented for sale at a retailer, thereby potentially rendering the meat unsalable. Specifically, a customer will perceive the meat to be spoiled.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that maintains oxygen absorbers in a virtually oxygen free environment, even in the event of a processing slow down or stoppage.
There also is a need in the art for a method of dispensing packets to a user or for automated insertion into a meat containing package or a package containing any oxygen sensitive product.